


albrafolie

by Freedom29



Series: High School Drama [2]
Category: Original Story, Radio Rebel (2012)
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom29/pseuds/Freedom29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four girls met on the first day of school and became fast friends. To everyone outside of the quartet they were just best of friends but to each other they were family... Here is a story of their life starting tenth grade high school.. Join them in their rollercoaster that they call their life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU

Sorry people I have yet to have confirmation from the forth person so until then you will have to wait


	1. the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I rather not waste your time explaining the school in the next chapter I'll just give a chapter or not it No if there is a school with this name it is not that school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you notice the title change it is because they changed it so yeah it really is based on real life girls but have different names disclaimer if the names are of real people

Albafolie  
Introduction of the school and.  
characters 

Lawson Memorial School is a public school that requires no uniform and has a count of just nine rules that the teachers take seriously. The rules include:

1\. Do not wear revealing clothes (no skirts above mid calf, no see through skirts and tops unless something underneath, tips to reach the waist.)

2\. Do not vandalise (those caught will have to repaint the school)

Do.not break any furniture or items belongingto school or pupil, (those caught have to pay or replace it.)

4\. One must be always be on time for classes, if late they must go see the principle if it is either 8:00 am or 8:30am no later than 9:00 am if so the students are sent back home 

5\. One must finish their homework, assignments, or projects to finish by due date or the pupil either has a letter of excuse or will do the work in front of the teacher

6\. The students must follow the rules if not there will be four strikes one strike detention, two warning, three suspension and four expelled. 

7\. If proven wrong students must accept defeat humbly and not provery a point with violence if caught shall receive a strike and write a letter of apology and give it in person 

8\. Theven will be no swear words issued by the teachers or students whether.

9\. Pranks are tolerated unless are borderline bulying or on teachers unless said other wise

In its history, Lawson Memorial School has never it's rules broken except for a few exceptions who never made it past suspension . The school has a total of thirteen subjects altogether, each teacher having their own workroom or the work is done in the main classroom.  
The subjects and the teachers are as follows :

1) English - Mrs Ruth Philip  
2)Maths- Master Don Quan  
3)Basic Science - Master Collin Zing  
4)Social Science- Mrs Victoria King  
5)Home Economics/Basic Technology -  
Mrs Coral Osborne/Master Charles Q  
6)Commercial Studies -Master Victor Queen  
7)Agriculture- Master Dino Lord  
8)Drama/Art- Master Amit Chand/Miss Elly Ling  
9)P.E- Master Edwin Ville  
10)Music - Mrs River Song  
11)Family life- Mrs Olivia Smith 

This is a story about four friends, two BFF's from primary the third was a fellow classmate from primary and the fourth became friends with the third in a previous school. 

Au: sorry haven't updated in a while had a lot to do and didn't know what to begin with. So I will make a deal every few weeks I will update three chapters so I can catch up and also the information decided to make a prequel to make from three in one so it is kind of connected. And if I couldI would post a picture of the school slightly altered

though you can find my work on Facebook 

https://m.facebook.com/1674088369510208/photos/a.1788784111373966.1073741827.1674088369510208/1788783834707327/?type=3&source=54&ref=page_internal


	3. AU

Sorry people my email has been hacked so. I will have to change my username so by tomorrow night everything will be posted in my new account freedom 99


End file.
